


Hannibal the Huntsman

by Tamira189



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chases, Dreams, Forests, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Jack doesn't believe Will, M/M, Oneshot, Predator/Prey, Sorry Not Sorry, Stag Hannibal, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamira189/pseuds/Tamira189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows it. And Hannibal probably will try to stop him...or not?</p><p>(Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal the Huntsman

He knew it. Now everything made sense. The murders, the enigmatic disappearance of several people and the instant ensuing dinners at Dr. Hannibal Lecter´s home. He was the killer the FBI hunted for. All of them were groping in the dark and weren´t able to construe the hidden clues. Added to this, Will couldn´t even enter his mind like he could do with all the other murderers.  
“Nothing here is vegetarian…”  
That sentence constantly reverberated in Will´s head. He had to be careful, because Hannibal mustn´t become suspicious and a suitable excuse would be hard to find in this case. He had to tell Jack…even though he won´t believe him. But it was the only chance to finally convict the Ripper. Maybe Will´s mind was just fooling him. But the uncertainty about the case of the Chesapeake Ripper eclipsed on and the circumstances were put together like a puzzle and in the end they yielded Hannibal´s portrait.  
Will didn´t recognize, that he was lost in his thoughts. Hannibal seemed to spot his musing face and politely pointed to it.  
“Will, are you well? You seem distant. If there is any problem, please don´t baulk to tell me.” And with that Hannibal led his wineglass to his lips and took a sip while he watched Will´s expression.  
Will´s heart skipped a beat. He felt exposed.  
The younger man carefully placed his cutlery at the edge of his plate and smiled nervously. His hands started to slightly shake, but he kept holding his cutlery to hide the tension.  
“It…”, Will paused for a second and swallowed, “I think, I have to go. I´m terribly sorry if I catch you off-guard with that so…thank you very much for the invitation Dr. Lecter…but I really have to go now.” He stood up in awkward silence and felt Hannibal´s piercing gaze on him as he moved to the door. The profiler already wondered, why his psychiatrist hasn´t responded yet…Hannibal probably will perceive such behavior as rude, so Will had another good reason to leave his house for good and keep as much distance as possible.  
But right as he was about to leave, he felt a strong hand on his right shoulder that kept him from his purpose. Will slowly turned his head in the direction of his arm. As he raised his eyes, he looked directly in Hannibal´s maroon eyes. But what he really saw, was not Dr. Lecter…it was the Stag, who was in his outrageously expensive suit. His deer horns as black as the night and the face bleak and frightening.  
Will stared at him with his mouth opened and felt the adrenalin rising in his body. He slipped from the Stag´s grasp and ran out of the house. As he fled, he didn´t turn around. Now he was absolutely sure: Dr. Hannibal Lecter was the Stag, the Chesapeake Ripper…a cannibal. He was the man, Will used to trust all the while. Hannibal would surely try to stop him, even if he seemed to act like he wouldn´t know, what has driven Will into leaving him in a hurry. He would unobtrusively follow the young man and pounce, when the time has come.  
As Will has reached his car, he yanked open the car door and jumped inside. He turned on the motor and dared to take one last look back to the porch of his doctor´s house. He-no-the Stag merely stood there and watched Will go.  
But his car seemed to play up. Will anxiously cursed and had to watch in horror, how the Stag approached him. He tried a second time to get his car going.  
This time it worked.  
The motor revved and with squealing tyres Will barreled along. Now the Stag simply stood in the middle of the road, watching and waiting. Sooner or later he would come back either way…whose Will was sure of.  
\--  
“Jack, fucking shit, it all makes sense now! Who else if not Hannibal would come into question? All those hidden hints at his dinner-parties and…the fact, that I have never been able to read his mind like all the others…he has always been like a closed book for me…” Will was raving with commotion but seemed to calm down towards the end of his explanation. Jack was just sitting in his office chair, his hands folded and his look incredulous.  
“Will, I don´t think, that Dr. Lecter could do such a thing…I-“  
“Why don´t you believe me, Jack?! I always thought, I would´ve been a hot shot for you! The one, who has always been paramount by solving the most perfidious murders because of my ability to empathize with killers! And now that I´ve seen through the game, the Ripper´s been playing with us…you don´t believe me?” Jack´s intransigence brought him to freak out a second time. The empath paced up and down in the office and abruptly stopped. He eventually led a hand at the level of his forehead and closed his eyes for a brief moment.  
Jack finally showed a little discretion and sighed. He leant back in his chair.  
“Will…when you defend your theories that much…” Jack paused and let his gaze wander around. “If it would serve you as gratification, we could test Dr. Lecter for any vestiges. But I can´t and I won´t promise you, that we will find something, Mr. Graham.”  
Will took a step closer to Jack´s desk. He raised his gaze at the level of Jack´s chest and nodded briefly.  
“I promise you, Jack…we will get him!” He shortly looked Jack in the eye and left the office without any additional words. Crawford sat in his former position again and mulled over Will´s words.  
“As you may suppose, Mr. Graham…”, he whispered under his breath.  
\--  
He had to run. From him. Since the dinner last night Will knew, that Hannibal wouldn´t let him get away with that. He knew exactly, that Will would go to Jack and tell him, that Hannibal has been the Ripper, who was so stubbornly hunted by the FBI. The air was ice-cold and the moon triumphed in full bloom on the night sky. He ran along the road and even though Will couldn´t hear somebody else running, he could almost sense, that Hannibal would lurk somewhere. He had hunted so many people before him and slaughtered them in a sadistic way and presented them on a silver platter to the FBI. Tonight Will would be his next victim.  
His legs hurt, but he didn´t dare to stop. He couldn´t risk getting caught by Hannibal.  
He was a predator, a cannibal. He knew how to hunt. And after he caught and killed his prey, he ate their organs or served them for dinner to colleagues and friends. And nobody ever suspected anything-expect Will. That made him to the perfect next victim. He knew too much and would probably preach his knowledge to the FBI.  
And the way Hannibal watched him, lusted for him. He showed himself very interested in the young agent.  
As the pain in his legs became unbearable, Will stopped running and started to draw breath. His heart raced like crazy and he felt every part of his body throbbing of pain. He stood in the middle of the road, but he didn´t know, where he was. This location was so familiar with him, but at the same time it was so strange. He panted heavily and glanced around. Hannibal was nowhere to be seen.  
Maybe he lost him? Probably. Will thought himself safe and decided to follow the road further.  
But as he turned around, Hannibal stood right in front of him, blocking his way. He smiled at Will and raised a hand to run a hand through his admirable curls. Will didn´t quite understand. Firstly Hannibal has hunted him down and now…Will looked him startled in the eye. The Stag´s figure was no more, now there were only Will and Hannibal standing alone in the middle of the road.  
“I am here, Will”, Hannibal said smoothly, as he continued with caressing him.  
Then he pressed his lips on Will´s…  
\--  
Will snapped his eyes open. He just dreamed…he couldn´t decide whether this was a nightmare or not. His clothing was sweat-soaked and his hair clung to his forehead. He sat up and ran a hand over his face. Winston and his other dogs luckily didn´t get any of that. He would´ve merely been sorry for interrupting their sleep.  
Will thought about his strange dream. Did he run from a fear or himself? He started to feel unwell in the darkness and decided to turn on his bedside lamp. With a soft click the lamp inflamed its light and lightened the room with a weak glow.  
“I am here, Will…”  
He was frightened by the sudden sound of the calm voice. And as his gaze followed the voice´s origin, he saw Hannibal…directly besides him…


End file.
